Jam Jars
by bellaford
Summary: Two years after leaving the White House in the middle of Fitz's second term, Olivia Pope has settled into her new life in Vermont. Only now his presidency is over and Fitz has every intention of joining her.
1. The End of an Era

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scandal or it's characters just the ones I have made up. This story is only for entertainment purposes.**_

 _ **This is my first story on FF in a while. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Whenever a president leaves office, whether it be after just one term or a lucky two, it is the end of an era. Not only for the American people or the country itself but truly a wrap of time started and finished in the world, affecting everyone. When Fitzgerald Grant III entered office, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted the synopsis of his era to say but he did know that he truly did care about the people he would be serving. Tumultuous, testing and tiring couldn't begin to describe the challenges he faced. Between his corrupt chief of staff, a dead marriage with a woman he considered to be a lunatic and all of his official presidential duties in between; after eight years, he knew it was time to get away. When considering where to place his dedicated library and a spot where he could help run his foundation, there was only one true place that felt like home: Vermont. Not to mention the only person that has ever felt like home currently resided there.

* * *

Olivia Pope ran a small operation firm right out of Woodstock, Vermont. She now took on cases for local hospitals, businesses and any other corporate or public institutions. Sometimes when taking a look back at her life so far, Olivia is amazed at how detached she feels from her previous self. Still, a powerhouse at heart, Liv's ambitions have shrunk a bit - for her own good, she would say. Her thirst for power has dwindled and has been replaced with the need of being at peace and happy. Although, sometimes she can't help to wonder if she'll ever be happy without him; fully at least. She left so much behind when she decided to move on from Washington for good; when she gave up the white house; when she finally left him. Only two years truly felt like an eternity.

* * *

"Abby, where are we on the Mt. Auburn case?" Olivia walked into the old warehouse turned office.

"At this point, I really think we should settle Liv, I think that's the best thing we can do…" Abby looked up her boss, knowing she wouldn't be happy with that response. She had already pulled out all of the case files and begin to prepare the news after hearing the resounding sound of Olivia's heels clocking away outside the window, upon her arrival.

"The hospital has already settled with too many clients to count this year. They aren't even the main hospital, they don't have unlimited funds. You know that."

"I do but we've looked at this case through and through and it is clear they are guilty. No amount of spinning, twisting or arguing is going to change that. They were negligent, that nurse on duty was negligent and the overseers on the board were too for not admitting to it right away." Abby shook her head. She knew they were the good guys, Olivia was the best guy but taking a client that she didn't agree with was always Abby's weak spot even in law school.

"You know damn well we fight for our client. Feelings aside, it's our job to prove their innocence, like it or not." Olivia responded with a pointed look.

Abby just huffed and nodded. Picking up the files and headed back to her office.

"I'll get back to you in an hour about any new leads."

Olivia gave her a soft smile before heading over to her own office, where she lay her purse down. She silently laughed to herself about all of Abby's tendencies. How stubborn she had always been but always such a good friend. It felt like just yesterday that Abby had agreed to move with her to the small town. She said after getting her out of her terrible relationship with Charles that she still owed her life and was would be more than happy to start a new one with her. Even if that meant leaving all she knew to help open up Olivia Pope and Associates in a brand new place.

Their homes being only a block away from each other gave a great deal of comfort for the first few months and still does in times of need. Abby, who won millions from her ex in restitution from the divorce bought herself a spacious but cozy townhouse, not wanting to overdo it, knowing it would be just her. Whilst Olivia opted for what was familiar and found a great two-bedroom apartment right in the middle of town. Both girls helped the other with unpacking and decorating, a bonding experience they could forever remember and cherish. All of the fun and commotion also took Liv's mind off of the actual situation of hand - Being heartbroken.

* * *

When it finally came time for Fitz to leave the White House, he was more somber than expected. Eight years of his life passed. Some would say ten, considering the campaign trail and all of the spots made before along the way. Almost a decade of time. Twenty years of marriage, come and gone and his children growing up before his eyes. Jerry had just entered his sophomore year at Yale and Karen, making her way through her junior year at school in Connecticut. Teddy would be turning five in July and both Mellie and Fitz could hardly believe it. His era had come to an end, but to Fitz, his life was only getting started.

* * *

 _ **I know Scandal has already gone off, so I have no idea if there is current, ongoing Fandom but if love the show and Olitz as much as I do, I hope you'll consider sticking around and reading! Let me know your thoughts and ideas in the review section or PM me if you would like! Next chapter will be a lot longer. Xx**_


	2. Welcome to Woodstock

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Woodstock**_

When Fitz stepped off his plane into the fresh Vermont air, he instantly felt at peace. His things were being transported to his new home that very minute. The home he had previously owned, the one that was bought for just this moment, he had sold. Two years ago, when everything felt as if it was crumbling down around him, he sold it. He had regretted it until when he decided he was to move back. He knew it was the right move to completely start fresh and new.

The new house was a work in progress but almost to the point of completion. Built from scratch, just like the other one. Three floors with seven bedrooms, five full baths, two halves. He had a designated purpose for every single spot.

The first floor had all the essentials, spacious kitchen, beautiful living room, both a casual and formal dining room. Add-ons included a small movie theater and two patios - one located in the back leading into the backyard and one connecting to the sunroom, a place to read his morning papers. Two rooms were also located on the first-floor meaning space for two offices.

The next floor is where the majority of the bedrooms lied. Shaped as a square with two long halls connecting them, two rooms were on each side. The master and three children rooms, one may be used for a future nursery, Fitz had it his way.

The third-floor bedroom would be for Jerry. Not only his room but a man cave for when he came home from school. He was only a three-hour drive away and Fitz wanted to make up for the time he had lost with his oldest son.

As his detail loaded the car with his items, Fitz took in his new surroundings. He was ready to lead his life, but first, he had to go find his leading lady.

XXXXX

Olivia and Abby were working away at the new caseload they had just received the day prior. For a small town, it seemed that every business possible had some sort of legal issue. Olivia wasn't complaining, although the move was the best thing for her, her profile has ceased a bit. She was no longer Olivia Pope, DC's greatest fixer, she was now Olivia Pope, the best lawyer in Woodstock, (a town not many people have heard of.) Still, she was happy but she needed as much business as possible to be able to pay her bills.

"Abby, let's take a break. I am hungry and I am just not finding the evidence we need for this case yet." Olivia sighed. They had been going through the files for at least three hours and had found zilch.

"I go for a Gettysburger run. Are you up for it?" Abby said as she shoved the paperwork back in its rightful home.

"So many carbs, but yet I so don't care." Olivia smiled. Another thing she didn't have to give up moving to Vermont. Gettysburger was a national franchise. Something both Abby and Liv were grateful for.

Both women bundled up, preparing themselves for the frigid Vermont Winter weather. Mid-January to early February was always the worst. Olivia had considered driving them both to the restaurant but decided against it considering it was only a five-minute walk away.

"I think it's time we both go on a date," Abby said abruptly.

Olivia looked over and gave her a confused glance.

"A date?"

Abby nodded.

"You mean a date, date? Like with another human being? Like dinner and movie, date?" She sputtered out.

"Yes, Liv, a date, date. With another human being. Dinner and movie or just dinner even. Just a date." Abby responded, letting out a little laugh but very serious about her comment.

"Abby, we can find you someone great, but you know I don't date."

"Come on Liv, what has it been over two years? For me, it's been over one and I really need to redeem myself."

"I still don't understand what was wrong with Tony. What a catch he was." Olivia laughed out.

Abby blushed and glared at her best friend, mostly because they swore they would never mention his name again. Abby swore off dating for a year because of that man. She wouldn't, no, couldn't make that mistake again… ever.

"Oh, shut up. At least I been on a date, unlike someone I know" Abby laughed.

Olivia became silent. It couldn't have already been two years, could it? Two years of without his touch, two years without his kisses. Two years?

Before she knew it, she as being broken out of her own thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. Abby, it's fine. You're fine. You're also right. It's been way too long since everything. Dating, being with someone else, getting laid." Olivia let out a slight smile.

"I'm ready. I need to get back out there. There has got to be someone for you in this town. There has to be someone in Vermont that I can be with, someone to love me and for me to spend my time with. There's someone for both of us. We just need to start searching."

"Well, now we know our next mission. First, we get laid, then we fall in love. In that order. Deal?"

"Deal."

XXXXX

Upon arrival at the house, Fitz picked up the phone and called his daughter. Fitz's first night would also be Karen's first night staying in their forever home. He wanted it to be completely finished before any of his children stayed over but Karen, also only being around three hours away at boarding school, insisted on staying with her father and helping him move in. Fitz knew she just wanted a legitimate excuse to skip a few days of school, but this one time he was okay with it.

"Karen, honey, how far out are you?" Fitz had sent a car to pick her up even though Karen could drive on her own and her parents had bought her a car to keep on campus. He said he wasn't comfortable with her driving in the snow yet, let alone for that amount of time. So instead she was picked up at 2:00 in the afternoon at school, giving Fitz enough time to somewhat prepare for when she got there.

"Only thirty minutes away dad, there was no traffic and the snow is minimal on the roads today." Karen chirped out. She was excited to see her dad for once. For the first time, in a very long time, there would be no photo-ops or interviews; no pretending or feeling caged in. She still had 1-2 secret service agents with her most times but for the most part, she was starting to feel somewhat normal again. For the first time in forever, she could truly enjoy her father's company.

"That's great honey, I'll see you soon. Call me if you need anything sooner. Love you."

"Love you more." With that Karen hung up her phone and leaned back, enjoying the rest of her ride.

Fitz set his phone down and walked upstairs to the second floor. None of the rooms had been completed but he did have a cleaning company come in and tidy up the entire place, including put sheets on all beds and put towels out in all the bathrooms.

As he walked to the master, he stopped at the room just before it. He peered in and looked around. The smallest of all the rooms, but probably the one he was most excited for. The nursery. Fitz could only imagine what their baby would look like. What it would be like. How much he would love it, maybe even them.

He stopped and stared for a while, daydreaming and hoping about his second chance. He couldn't help but think about if he didn't get it. If she had already moved on or didn't love him anymore. What would he do? Shaking his head, removing himself from his own thoughts, Fitz promised himself he wouldn't think like that. He would find her, he would love her with everything he had and she would love him back. No doubt about it.

XXXXX

Once Olivia and Abby entered Gettysburger, they split up. Abby went to dave the two a seat at a corner booth, while Olivia stood in line to relay both their orders. It seemed as if no matter the time of the day, the restaurant was always hoppin', even more of a reason for the two women to be strategic.

Olivia was looking up at the menu, even though she knew exactly what she wanted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with the prettiest hazel eyes staring at her.

"I think you may have dropped this." She looked down to the stranger's hand, only to see her very long to-do list from this morning. Olivia smiled politely at the man.

"It appears so. Thank you so much." She said as she took it from him.

"Long list you got there. Busy lady huh?" Olivia turned back around to respond, but also giving her an opportunity to get a better look at his features.

The hazel eyes she had already noticed, had little green specks in them. The mystery man had a nice build, he had to be around 5'11. Olivia knew what over six foot looked like and this guy definitely wasn't it. But still, he was very cute. His toned arms stuck out, leading her to notice he, as a whole, was in great shape.

"You could say that." The man smiled back at her and nodded.

"Can I guess?"

"Excuse me?" She was now confused.

"Can I guess your profession?"

"Sure, why not." Liv let out a slight laugh when he scrunched his face, making it obvious he was about to start trying. He was charming, that was for sure.

"Do work in medicine?" He asked finally.

"Ha, no. I can't say I am much of a blood person or any bodily fluid for that matter."

"Really? Not any?" The man smirked.

Immediately the blood rushed to Olivia's cheeks, turning her already rosy cheeks from the cold even redder.

"Ehem" The sound came from behind next to the talking pair.

"Sorry to interrupt this little flirt session, but miss you're up in line." An older gentleman said from behind them.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Liv stepped up in line and ordered for Abby and her. She looked over to see the guy ordering as well. She smiled slightly to herself. Could this be her chance to start dating again?

When she got to the register, she began to pull out cash to pay for her orders when the same big hand covered hers before she could get it out.

"No, let me." He smiled. Olivia looked at him and then pushed his hand away gently.

"What? No, you can't. Thank you but it's both my friend and I's order. I can't ask you to do that." Olivia said even though she was quite flattered.

"You didn't ask, I offered. Plus any friend of yours is mine, or at least I'd like them to be."

"Lady, you have already held me up once. Just take the damn money and move along." The same grump from before shouted from behind them.

"You heard the man, there isn't much of a choice. I'm paying."

Olivia nodded and relented.

"Next time it's on me." She said as she grabbed the tray of food.

"Next time? You want there to be a next time?" He smiled for the hundredth time at her, he couldn't help it. There was something about this girl.

"Oh um, well…"

"Because I would love there to be."

"Really?"

"What about tonight? Too soon?" Olivia was shocked. Not even twenty minutes ago, Olivia wasn't even open to talking to a man, let alone going out with one.

"7:00?" She managed to get out.

"Dinner at Prince & The Pauper?" He offered

"You know I have been meaning try it. Apparently, there's some of the best red wine in the state."

"I have heard the same, so how about it?"

"Dinner at 7:00. Let me give you my number."

As Olivia was exchanging numbers with her mystery man, Abby walked up behind her to take the tray out of her hand.

"If I knew you were going to get so distracted, I would have stood in line," Abby said with a knowing smile.

Olivia laughed and turned to face her,

"Abby this is - We have been talking this whole time and I still don't know your name." She looked up at him.

"Wes. Wesley Thomas " He smiled back at Abby.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"And you? I have asked you out and I still don't know yours."

"Olivia. Olivia Pope."

* * *

 ** _It's killing me too that they haven't met! Just wait until next chapter, that's when things will start picking up. Just curious, who actually likes Jake and roots for him on the show?_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! I'll be back with more soon :) Xx_**

 ** _UPDATE: So I wasn't aware how much this fandom hates Jake. My bad lol. So, I have changed it to someone random. Going forward, if there is something about your story that displeases you, feel free to voice, I love feedback but we can still be nice while doing it. New chapter should be uploaded today or tomorrow._**


	3. The Prince & The Pauper

**_This chapter is dedicated to RBGzMom. Thank you for being my first reviewer!_**

 ** _Hope everyone enjoys Xx_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Prince & The Pauper**_

Getting ready for dinner was no easy task for Olivia. She had the right dress and shoes, her hair was perfectly primped. Everything was right except maybe the man she was meant to meet within minutes.

Olivia shook her head, hoping the doubt with shake right along with it. It was about time for her to move on. She didn't want to be alone forever, she didn't want to sulk for the rest of her life. She wanted to feel the way she felt when she was with him. Not replace it, because in her heart she knew she couldn't but she did want to resemble it.

Olivia began to put on her earrings when her doorbell rang. Giving herself one more once-over in the mirror, Liv took a deep breath and made her way towards the door. As she opened it, she began to feel a lot tenser than before.

"Why, good evening pretty lady." There stood Wesley. He looked dapper in a suit, although Olivia wasn't particularly smitten with his bow tie, it made him look like a waiter.

"Evening." She said simply, as a soft smile reached her face.

"Are you ready to do the damn thing?" Wes laughed out.

"All ready." She responded but in reality, Olivia wasn't ready. All of a sudden this entire date thing felt like the biggest mistake. The hole, that had been sitting open in heart for the past two years felt like it was growing by the second.

"Is everything alright?" Wes asked Liv. She looked very washed out and ill.

Olivia looked up at the man and front of her with her mouth slightly ajar. She cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Of course, I am all set to go and ready for a nice meal."

"Glad to hear it. Right, this way." Wes opened back up her apartment door for her. Once Olivia had exited, he followed suit. Wes waited as she locked her door before following her once again to the elevator.

They climbed in and went down to the lobby in complete silence. Wesley could feel something was off but wanted this to get well so bad he decided not to mention anything.

XXXXX

Fitz exited the town car only to go the other side to open up the door for his daughter. He gave the chauffeur a nod and handed him his tip.

"We should be done around 10:00 Marty."

"Okay sir, I will see you two then." With that, the black car continued on, once again joining traffic.

Fitz had hired the car service, hoping to make it a special evening for Karen. Also, not having been driving for almost ten years didn't help either. Fitz had decided it was necessary to maybe take a driving lesson or two before getting back behind the wheel.

Fitz wrapped his arm around Karen as they walk through the restaurant doors. Known as one of the finest dining spots in Vermont, Fitz thought it was the perfect setting for a daddy-daughter evening.

As they waited, he tried to make some small conversation,

"So the Prince & The Pauper huh? What a name."

"Yeah, I looked at the menu and it everything sounds amazing. Thank you for taking me out for the evening." Karen smiled up at dad.

She couldn't remember a time where she wasn't fighting with him or fighting about something he did. Now she could build the relationship she had so longed for.

Do you know what you're having tonight?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I couldn't choose online, I think I'll just look around to see what everyone else is having and see what looks the best," Karen explained her plan.

"Grant, party of two, your table is ready."

Karen and Fitz followed the hostess towards the back of the restaurant in a secluded booth. Twinkly lights hung over the entire dining room in rooms, solely lighting everything up. While Karen made herself comfortable, Fitz began to look at the menu.

Eventually, the waitress rolled back around, taking their appetizer orders. The two decided on first sharing the Country Pate. The dish caught Karen's eye as soon as she saw the makings of it. Pork, chicken, decorated in Port Wine, sun-dried cherries, and pistachios. While Karen was basically salivating at the mouth just looking at it, Fitz couldn't help but think about how _she_ loved Port Wine. About how they shared it over meals before.

XXXXX

Both Olivia and her date were stunned over how beautiful their dinner location was that night. Olivia especially was in awe of the design and interiors. It was so elegant yet so homey. The entire restaurant reminded her of a luxury ski home, it reminded her of what would have been her home with _him_.

Liv sighed. Everything, literally everything reminded her of him. She didn't know how she would get rid of the feeling. Here she was with another man and the feelings she was harboring would not reside.

"Thomas, party of two, right this way." Wes smiled down at Olivia, before taking her hand. The both of the walked behind the hostess directing them to their seat. A nice secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. Perfect for the evening she was about to have.

Just as they were about to be seated, menus placed in front of them, Olivia's name was called out.

"Olivia?" Liv turned around, expecting to greet an old client. Instead, she was met with surprise when she saw Karen Grant sitting in the booth behind hers. Mouth wide open and her eyes as big as saucers, Olivia, for once in her life was speechless.

"I knew that was you! It's Karen Grant, remember?" Karen went from excited to bewildered.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Wesley asked for the second time that night.

Olivia closed her mouth and looked back up at him, pulling herself together.

"Karen, of course, I remember you. How are you? It's been ages." She sputtered out.

"I know, a lifetime it feels like. It's been at least two years." Karen smiled at the woman.

"Um... Karen, who are you here with? I thought you were at school?" Olivia said, all of a sudden very nervous.

Karen was confused once again, she was under the impression Olivia and her father talked about everything. Was she just not aware of the date of their move?

"Just my dad. He's in the bathroom right now. He should be out soon. I know he'll be so excited to see you." She smiled.

Karen was well aware of the special relationship that her dad had and it took a while to get there but she now approved. Her mom had moved on and now it was his turn.

"Oh, um… well. We actually can't stay."

"We can't?" Wes was starting to get annoyed. Why was she acting so weird? He was excited about this night but it was obvious it wouldn't be going anywhere.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry. Karen, if you don't mind-"

"Livvie?" A sudden voice came from behind Olivia.

Liv softly gasped and closed her eyes, as if it would help her disappear at that moment.

"Livvie, is that you?" The voice spoke again but with more desperation in the tone.

"Fitz." Olivia turned around to acknowledge him.

"Hi."

"Hi." A soft smile graced her lips. It had been so long.

By now Wesley had excused himself to the restroom hoping to get away from whatever seemed to be going on. He knew by the time he got back, he would most likely be driving just himself home.

"How are you? It's been awhile." Fitz smiled awkwardly. He had so specifically planned in his head for when they would meet again. What he would say, how he would act but instead she was here; right now in front of him but he couldn't be happier.

"What are you doing here Fitz?" Olivia asked, skipping over his question.

"Karen and I were just sitting dinner to commemorate the move."

"Move?" Olivia said slowly, slowly still processing what her evening had become.

At this point, Fitz couldn't deny he was a little hurt. He knew they hadn't talked or been together in quite some time but he was always keeping tabs on her. He made sure to get The Vermont Standard Newspaper all the way in Washington, just so he could stay up to date with all the cases she had won. Considering he was national news, he thought she would still go the same, just like old times.

"I heard about your library but I thought it said it was being built in Burlington."

"It is but for myself I wanted something more quaint and secluded. Enough land to build the new house."

"New house huh?" Olivia inquired. She was trying to swallow the big lump in her throat. She didn't know why she was so surprised that he had sold the old one.

"Yes. I had the plans drawn up about a year and a half ago. It's coming along nicely. It's almost finished actually." Fitz nodded.

"I am happy for you." Olivia smiled, a sad smiled very obvious to both Fitz and Karen.

"I really get back to my date." Olivia said, "If he's even still here." She muttered.

"Isn't that him?" Karen pointed to the man making a b-line for the front doors.

Olivia flipped her head around to where Karen pointed. She just sighed as she saw Wes close the doors behind him.

"It appears so." She put her head down.

"There goes my ride I guess." She let out a little laugh.

"I should probably call a Lyft."

"Lyft?" Fitz said in feign shock.

"I thought you were ride or die uber. No pun intended." Karen rolled her eyes at the lame dad joke.

Olivia just laughed.

"You're right I am, but there's never a car available when I request so I made the switch." She finished off dramatically.

"Why don't you just have dinner with us and then we could give you a ride?" Karen offered up.

Fitz gave her look as if asking what she was doing. Karen just stared back at him with a smile. A smile he knew all too well, considering she got it from her mother. She was up to something and frankly that kind of scared him. Whenever it came from Mellie, it was either the best thing or the worse, absolutely no in between.

"Right dad?" Karen continued.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude. A car should be here within ten to get me." Olivia shook her head.

Although, apart of her wanted to stay and see where the evening would take them but she also tried not to be so naive as to indulge herself with fantasies at this point in her life

"No, please stay. We would love to have you. _I_ would love to have you." Fitz said looking down at her, right into the brown orbs he had missed so much.

He had a chance to make this right with her and this time he was determined not to let the chance slip away.

* * *

 ** _Sorry, this one is so short. Going forward I will try to make my chapters at least 2000-3000 words. I just really want to get to be able to get to the fluffy stuff soon! Hopefully, I am not boring you. Be prepared for a time jump soon. If you have anything you would like to see in particular, please suggest it._**

 _ **Also, thank you to everyone to everyone that has reviewed so far, it means a lot :))**_


	4. Loose Ends

_**I'm finally back and on coincidentally on the one year anniversary of me updating this story. I'm already done with the next chapter, so it definitely won't be that long of a wait for the next update! Hope you enjoy and I'm excited to be back! Make sure to read my A/N at the end, I would love the feedback.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Loose Ends_**

"Well looks like we won again! You and I both know those idiots didn't deserve the great outcome they got but the client is always right… right?" Abby snarked, walking into the office with two cups of coffee and paperwork in hand.

Olivia groaned. She couldn't tell what was louder, the shrill of Abby's voice when she got temperamental or the clicking of the new glossy Ferragamo heels, she had just bought, obviously still being broken in. Whichever it was, both were too much for Olivia's pounding head, especially so early in the morning. She had gotten home so late last night and was now regretting all of the alcohol she had consumed.

"Woah, well don't you look like hell. Does not mean the date went well or not?" Abby said, putting her things down on the long desk before going over to sit in one of the chairs near her ailing best friend.

This question was just followed by another groan. Olivia sighed deeply before bringing her head up from the cool wood desk where it had been lying for the past twenty-five minutes.

"Before I tell you anything, absolutely no yelling. My head or heart at this moment can't take it." Olivia breathed out, trying to get control of the relentless thrashing going on in her head.

Abby gave her a bewildered look. She was now growing more and more concerned. Olivia was never hungover. Sure, she drank her fair share of wine but that only made her sleepy at times when she drank a little more, but she was never hungover.

"You're worrying me now. Did the date not go over well?"

"With Wesley? No. It did not, I don't even think I can even call it a date with the amount of time we spent together last night. With Fitz? Yes. I had a lovely time but again, not so sure I can constitute this one as date considering his daughter was present." Olivia answered slowly. She held her head firmly, hoping somehow it would brace her for what she knew was about to come.

"I'm sorry, come again!" Abby shrieked.

"Nope, that's it. We're done with this conversation until I can handle your Godawful noises and judgment. I just said I cannot take it right now." Olivia reprimanded, as she hoisted herself out of the chair she had been sitting in.

She walked over to the steaming hot cups Abby had laid at the end table earlier.

"Which one is mine?" She said while picking up both cups looking for the barista-made pen marking to direct her.

Abby still had her mouth agape, still trying to take in and process the tidbit but crazy information that was just presented to her as if it was normal or supposed to make any type of sense.

She finally was snapped out of all of her thoughts, by a popping a sound. She hadn't answered, so Olivia had just resorted to taking both tops off and smelling each cup to figure it out which one belonged to her.

Abby stayed seated, as Liv made her way back to her chair, stirring her drink.

"I will not make any more loud sounds, though I can't promise anything when it comes to the passing judgment part. I cannot wait for this hangover to subside, I need details and I need them now. What the hell happened last night?" Abby asked firmly. Sure, she was beyond curious but utterly confused as well.

"Honestly your guess is as good as mine. I was there but I wasn't. Last night was a daze while I was living it and even more now while I'm trying to figure it out." Olivia started. She took another sip of her hot coffee. She honestly as perplexed with herself and her night as Abby was.

"Wesley picked me up last night, we had a fine ride to the restaurant. I was nervous but I was looking to have a good time. I don't know… I did like him when we met but when he arrived at my door, it felt all wrong." Abby listened closely, making sure to take in every detail in hopes to be able to piece this story together if she had to.

"We made it to the restaurant, which is beautiful by the way, we have to go. It's like a ski resort, so cozy and elegant. The waitstaff were the nicest people, they take their jobs very seriously. The food is spectacular, and oh! The wine! The wine was even bet…"

"Liv!" Abby raised her voice a little. She made sure to keep any bass out of her voice and tried to keep the shrieking sound to a minimum as she had just promised. Olivia always did this, she gets so caught up in the most minuscule of details to try to distract from the story or information at hand.

"Sorry… Sorry." Liv shook her head, knowing what she was doing as well.

"Anyway, we were on our way to the booths and all of sudden Karen Grant is calling my name."

"You're kidding! I'm surprised she said hello. I thought she despised you."

"Well she did and for good reason but to my understanding, Mellie has moved on. I knew she moved back to California in hopes of winning mayor but it sounds like she met someone along the way."

"There really is someone for everyone. Even a psycho Ex-FLOTUS." Abby laughed out. Although, if she had to admit, she had always admired Mellie's zeal for what she wanted. No doubt about it she was off her rocker but she had great respect for the hustle.

Olivia laughed with her, however, she was happy Mellie had found someone great. While she knew Fitz and her marriage wasn't the strongest, she had still felt awful because it wasn't her place to get in between. Now two years later it seemed to work out in everyone's favors.

'Dare she say even her own?' Olivia kept thinking.

"After greeting Karen, Fitz appeared while Wesley disappeared. It all happened so quickly. Fitz and I began talking a bit and before I know it, Wes is leaving out of the entrance." Olivia sighed deeply, regretting that part of the night.

Now that she thought about it, she was surprised he would ditch her like that but being caught up in the moment she was there with Fitz and really didn't think much of it or let it bother her.

"You mean he just left you? Without saying goodbye or asking what was going on?" Abby was shocked. She knew how Liv and Fitz were, they were probably making googly eggs with each other as soon as they made eyes but still. She thought he would at least assess the situation and not leave her stranded.

"He just took off. No explanation, no goodbye, not anything." Olivia shrugged. She hadn't been upset with him until now. She began thinking about it and couldn't believe he would do that. At the same time though, her attitude and transparent sullen demeanor probably ruined the mood as well. She would at least call and apologize.

"What a jackass," Abby muttered.

"Well, what happened next? You sat down with Fitz and Karen I assume."

"Yes, they invited me to sit. I was just going to order a ride but they insisted."

"Oh right, like you _really_ needed any convincing," Abby responded, giving her best friend a pointed look.

Olivia chuckled, "Yes, I did actually. I didn't want to intrude and for God's sake, I haven't seen the man in over two years. I was almost afraid we wouldn't have the same connection, for a lack of a better word."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"The same connection. Did you have it?"

"We didn't miss a beat," Olivia said as she smiled down at her drink. She picked up her stirrer once again and started fidgeting with it.

Abby smiled back at her. She knew that look. Two years later, it does seem like it's meant to be.

"So, maybe Wesley the ass had his purpose." Abby shrugged. Ever since moving with Liv, she did believe everything did happen for a reason and at the time it was supposed to happen.

"Yeah, maybe but I still feel bad. He asked me out and was obviously looking forward to it. I don't want to think of him as a pawn." That's the exact behavior Liv wanted to move on from when they left D.C.

Olivia was now conflicted. Sure, she was ecstatic that there was now a possibility to reunite with Fitz but she did feel terrible that once again she had to put someone else down to do it.

"At this point, I don't think you owe him anything." While Abby did understand where Olivia was coming from, it wasn't like she and the Gettysburger man were in a committed relationship. He didn't take the time to figure things out, so why should she have to be the one to dwell.

What Abby really wanted was for Liv to just be happy. They have been great, the two of them since moving North but something was still missing and she could see it. Fitz was missing piece, she was sure of it.

"I want to start fresh with him if we do begin this again. No loose ends. Maybe I'll give Weseley a call. If he doesn't pick up, then I can say I tried."

Abby nodded in agreement before finishing up her beverage.

XXXXX

Olivia couldn't keep herself from pacing. Surprisingly not from the cold but from nervous butterflies. Unfortunately for her, not the kind from being in love but the soon to be confrontational kind.

Liv had called Wes and asked him to meet her briefly to talk things through. He didn't end up picking up, so she left him a voice mail and sent a text as well. She was met with a curt response that he didn't have time to sit but could meet her for a quick chat at the benches in front of the bakery. She took what she could get and they agreed to a good time to meet mid-afternoon.

Fifteen minutes passed by and she began to think he would be standing her up. She hadn't realized he was that upset with her, sure she wasn't the perkiest at the beginning of what was supposed to be their date but she wasn't rude. If anything she should've been the one on the fence today about the meeting but here she is, on time and waiting for the man who left her all of sudden.

Looking down at her watch once more, she decided to pull out her phone to text him one more time to figure out if he would be showing up or not. She told herself if she didn't get a response almost immediately, she would be leaving. She had already gone into the shop bought herself a tea, drank it and finished a pound cake slice with it. This was beginning to be a waste of time. Before she could even pull up his contact, she could heavy footsteps approaching behind her.

Liv turned around to see Wesley, dressed very similarly like the first time they met. Only this time had all the winter accouterments; hat, gloves, scarf. Things would've worn had she known she'd be waiting.

"Hello." His deep voice rang out as he pulled the scarf down pass his mouth.

Olivia gave him a polite smile and waved.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." She said. "Would you like to go in and get warm?"

"No, I can't stay as I said. I have evening plans I have to get to. You called this little meeting. What is it you wanted." Wes responded brusquely.

Olivia tilted her head a bit in shock. The nerve of this man.

"Yes, I did call this 'little meeting' as you said. I just wanted to apologize for my part in having the evening go sour but also ask you why you left and didn't feel the need to say goodbye or anything really." She was trying to stay polite but he was going to make this a lot harder than it needed to be; she could already tell.

"You know when I struck up a conversation with you in line, I thought there was something oddly familiar about you. I knew I didn't know you personally but thought I had seen you somewhere. I assumed a pretty girl like you had a memorable face. We probably crossed paths considering it is such a small town." As Wesley continued to talk, Olivia didn't know where this was going but knew she wasn't going to like it, she felt it.

"But imagine my surprise when we go to dinner, a dinner that I was very excited about, by the way, an excitement that you quite apparently did match." Wesley chuckled darkly before moving on.

"Imagine my surprise when I not only see the former first daughter, the former President of the United States but crazily enough standing beside me; while I had already met her, I clearly didn't know her; Olivia Pope, the infamous mistress of President Grant, who sent the nation into a Bill and Monica tizzy." Olivia squinted her eyes at the comparison.

Also known as the woman I previously thought had some sort of values and morals but was so beyond wrong about." Wesley finished up with an evident look of disgust.

The sweet man she met at her favorite burger restaurant, the one whom she flirted with and he paid for her meal was now unrecognizable in front of her. The same man was now looking at her in absolute repulse and basically calling her what she had been called many times over again: a whore.

"So, that's why you left…" Olivia whispered. She didn't know what else to say. How was she supposed to respond, she wasn't going to waste her breath trying to change his mind.

"You say that like it wasn't a good enough reason. Forget about the fact of who you decided to have your affair with, it's enough you had one at all. I've been cheated on before and I'll be damned if I let it happen again." He sputtered out angrily.

"If President Grant is what you want, then I'm sure he's what you'll get. You don't strike me as a woman who lets what she wants out of her line of sight so easily." Once again dishing out another dig.

The old Olivia would have slit this man a new one by now but the new and improved Liv couldn't be bothered. His words stung no doubt but she knew the truth and how she handled herself. Some of it was justified and worth it and somethings she would do anything to take back. One thing Olivia wasn't going to do was let some random man she thought was a nice guy make her question herself and feel bad about something she now couldn't change.

With that in mind, Liv picked her purse, threw away the wax paper that once held her pound cake and made her way back to her car. She left Wesley standing there as he did her the other night. No goodbye, no care and sure as hell, not an explanation.

XXXXX

Back at her apartment, Olivia lounged her couch with a tall glass of the Blackberry Merlot Cyrus had sent her by mail a while back. He and his husband James spent two weeks in Napa for their anniversary that past summer. She was so happy for them that they were celebrating another year of marriage but was even more so for their trip and Cyrus thinking of her, selfishly. Her favorite brands were almost always because of him.

Olivia had a lot of time to think since leaving Wesley in front of the bakery earlier. A lot of what he said was unkind and a bit gutting, but she knew some parts had truth behind it. Although, he would never know the full story or the full extent of the emotions at play and he never would. He didn't say anything worse then what media outlets had from the day the story broke. One thing he said in between insulting her did strike a chord with her though.

 _"If President Grant is what you want, then I'm sure he's what you'll get."_ His words kept repeating themselves in her head.

"If Fitz is what I want, then Fitz is what I'll get." Olivia smiled. She smiled harder than she had in a long time. Fitz was exactly who she wanted, she just hoped he wanted her too.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was just a filler. Believe me, when I say it was awful to write, I know it's not the best. I'm looking forward to what's up next though. Next chapter or the one following could include smut. Are readers interested in that? I won't write it in if not. Let me know in the review section!**_

 _ **As always please leave me a review or PM me if you have any questions or feedback. Until next time! Xx**_


End file.
